


The Letter

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A letter at the bunker, Clio gets a surprise, Eric is adorable... as always, F/M, Fluff, Tendonitis is a bitch, hope you guys enjoy, it's a tearjerker for her, last fic before hiatus, so I'm unfortunately looking forward to a small break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bizarre letter arrives on the ground outside the bunker door, leaving Clio in tears and the boys confused...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Oh my goodness, it's hard to type this morning. Tendonitis is a monster... Happy Friday and I really hope you guys love this one as much as I do... See ya in a couple weeks.

* * *

 

"Clio!" Sam called from the foyer of the bunker and Clio strolled in with Eric on her hip. 

 

"What, babe?" She questioned, pulling a fistful of her hair from Eric's little hand. 

 

"You got a letter." Sam turned it over, examining it. 

 

"Here?" Eric reached for her hair again and she caught his hand before he could. He laughed and she made a playful face at him. “You think you so cute huh?” 

 

“ Yeah,” He laughed again, and they laughed with him.

 

"Dean and I found it on the step when we walked in." He traded the letter for Eric, who decided he would pull at his dad’s hair now that he couldn’t reach Clio’s. The envelope was blank except for her name scrolled across it in messy print along with the words ‘the bunker’. She turned the letter over and carefully tore at the back, pulling the envelope from its sleeve. There was a small bi-fold card in it, and Clio read aloud:

 

“Hey Clio, 

 

Been a long time ain't it, Kiddo. I promised I'd never leave you for good, and I've been watching you since the night I left. As much as I hate being wrong I have to admit that I was, Crowley took better care of you than I ever thought he could. He saved your life that night you found out I was gone, and I’ll always be grateful that he saved my best friend. I hate that I did that to you, made you hurt like that, but if I came back it would've put an even bigger target on your back. I figured it would be better in the long run. 

 

I'm proud of the way you grew up, I knew you would stay strong, and you even kicked a few asses on the way. I wish I could’ve been at your wedding, it would’ve been fun to walk you down the aisle, I watched from the sidelines and I was happy to see you really smiling. I also heard that you and chucklehead number two have a your own little kiddo now. Hope the munchkin got your looks. 

 

I want you to know that I "died" saving the Winchesters, so they could go stop the apocalypse. I know Cas and Balty didn't tell ya much, but I wanted you to know at least that... I'll probably hang low for a little longer. I’ll try to come around soon, but I’m begging ya kid, don’t come lookin’.

 

I really hope you get this letter, and I hope maybe you'll think of it as an apology for leaving like I did. 

 

You'll always be the one He got right... 

 

XOXO, 

 

The Kit to your Kat”. Tears welled in her eyes and she covered her mouth with a shaking hand.


End file.
